Vashyron
Vashryon is from the game Resonance of Fate (End of Eternity in Japan). He is the leader of the PMF Hunter squad which Zephyr and Leanne belong to. Though he may be joking around most of the time, he also has a somber, serious side to him when certain issues come up. Profile Vashyron was once a military man working for the Cardinals, the ruling members of Basel. On a mission to take out a girl attacking people outside the tower, every person on his squad, save him, was the only one to survive the attack due to his "Knight of Zenith" status. He later formed a Hunter squad, with Zephyr and Leanne as its members. Although the two wouldn't show it, Vashyron immediately saw the strong relationship forming between the two. As the story goes on, he starts becoming more and more serious as the fate of Basel was closing in. Crosspedia Entry Former military, and the leader of the squad of Hunters called "Team Vashyron." The sole survivor of a unit wiped out by a mysterious enemy. After starting out as a Hunter, he was involved with the suppression an incident at the Seminary, where he encountered Zephyr and then took him in. He subsequently also took in Leanne, and the three of them now operate the squad together. While he has strong ties to many of the Cardinals, those in control of Basel, he also enjoys his freedom and never lets anyone control him. Extremely flirtatious, many of his comments both in and out of battle could be considered sexual harassment; however, he is also extremely capable in combat and has a hardcore professional mentality that can be completely heartless at times. Gameplay Vashyron first appears in Chapter 5: The God Eaters in Project X Zone. for Project X Zone 2, he first appears in Prologue 4: Welcome To The World and reappears in Chapter 14: Renaissance of Fate alongside Zephyr and Leanne. Vashyron uses every weapon he has on him, including his special Magnum. In Project X Zone 2, he pairs up with Zephyr and Leanne trades roles as a solo support. Stats at Level 99 (Project X Zone 2) Project X Zone 2 Ultimate Equipment Gear: Power of a Knight of Zenith (ATK +339, TEC +30, DEX +30, HP +8000) Accessory: Neverland Suit (ATK +20, DEF +220, TEC +20, DEX +20, SP +50) Attack List Project X Zone Solo Attack Project X Zone 2 Attack List Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone 2 Skill List Project X Zone 2 Auto Skill List Themes His theme is "Irruption (B)", the remix theme from Resonance of Fate. Project X Zone OST - Irruption B|Irruption (B) (Project X Zone) Irruption -B-|Irruption (B) (Project X Zone 2 Ver.) Quotes List of Quotes - Vashyron List of Quotes - Zephyr & Vashyron Gallery 300px-Vashyron2.jpg|Vashyron (Resonance of Fate) 00161.png 00162.png|Time for the last dance! resonance-of-fate-20091112030921085-000.jpg|Vashyron (Resonance of Fate) Resonance-of-Fate_2009_12-04-09_13.jpg_500.jpg|Dual Wielding Vashyron tumblr_mr88mfiwmj1se7fzmo1_500.jpg|Vashyron, Leanne, and Zephyr Vashyron Portraits .png|Vashyron Portraits Category:Sega Category:Resonance of Fate Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Solo Characters Category:Pair Characters